Palon Prototype Plant
Palon Prototype Plant that used to produce Titans is now an experimental facility that reprograms hostile Mechanoids. Today we received a distress signal: Mechanoids got out of control and killed most of the workers. Objectives *Eliminate Experimental Tank Fortress *Eliminate the Heavy Rethiarius Modifier *Use the control panel *Eliminate the Casted Secutor Systematizer Overview Players will first go down several long corridors, eliminating groups of mobs consisting of Menders, Sectors and Occulots. At the end of the third section, players will also encounter two titans. Watch for the ground slam. Once these have been killed, players will need to activate a control panel for the door. Through this door is the first boss, Experimental Tank Fortress. This boss is pretty straight forward. He will consistently shoot at a player when not doing special attacks. About every 30 seconds, players will see it fire into the air and red laser lines and circles targeting the ground. Keep moving to stay out of those. A few times during the fight, it will also directly target a player with two laser beams. While these are targeting, they are blue. Move out of them and they will stop moving, turn red and fire. Past this boss is another hallway with a Secutor and Scissors. Beyond that an into the next room is a Hacked tank and one or more scissors and Occulats. Careful not to kite back down the hallway or the tank may reset, causing the other mobs to reset as well. At this point, the door last boss is locked so players will need to go to the left hallway and defeat the mobs and boss there to get to the control panel and unlock the door. The mobs are a mix of scissors and one or more titans. Again watch for the ground slam from the titan. The next room is the second boss. This is a Rethiarius cube and has three attacks. It will shoot at players between the other two attacks. About every 30 seconds, it will summon Occulats. These have little health but will explode near players if given the chance. The last ability is the blue death ray. Just needs to be avoided. Use the control panel and this will unlock the door to the other side of the adventure. This well summon more mobs into the hallway players had just previously cleared. The first group will the the Scissors and the Titan and the second group will be Occulats and Scissors. Through the previously locked door and down the ramp are more mobs, including a Titan with a 'lasso'. Players targeted with this will have yellow rings around their body. Moving out of it's range will keep it from pulling players to itself. Watch for the Mender and eliminate it. Past this is another hacked tank with similar abilities as the first boss except no double laser and only one health bar. The end of this corridor leads to the last boss. The Casted Secutor Systematizer is not alone. Surrounding it are turrets that are initially inactive and not targetable. The Secutor will consistently shoot at players and will occasionally shield itself for a short amount of time. It will also begin to activate the lasers. Do not kill the turrets as players can use them to kill the boss. Players will see them begin to fire a laser. At first it is mostly particle effects and is not solid, This is not harmful and gives the players a chance to maneuver themselves and lure the Secutor into the turret's path before the lasers become solid. The lasers will harm both players and the boss. Using the lasers to damage the boss makes this fight go very quickly. Bosses Experimental Tank Fortress :Bombardment ::Massive bombing of all nearby enemies :Full Auto ::Tank guns aim at the target and shoot. Heavy Rethiarius Modifier :Summon Observers ::Summons three Observers. During the battle, the Observers can sacrifice themselves, exploding and dealing damage within a 5 yard radius. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: 30 seconds. :Death Ray ::Launches a beam that deals enhanced damage. The beam chases the target for 8 seconds. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: 30 seconds. :Basic attack ::Inflicts damage by shooting. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: 2 seconds. Casted Secutor Systematizer :Explosive Shell ::Attacks the enemy position with a powerful shot. :Awakening ::Activates the automatic turret on the battlefield. :Dangerous Assistants ::Automatic turret attacks the enemies with energy beams. These beams can inflict damage to the Systematizer. :Energy Shield ::Brings up a shield that absorbs part of incoming damage. Gallery Skyforge_Palon_Prototype_Plant_2.png Skyforge Palon Prototype Plant.png Skyforge Palon Prototype Plant 3.png Videos Category:Squad